


Never Again

by Kyle15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Mama McCall, Rain, Scisaac - Freeform, best friend stiles, stiles and melissa really fucking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle15/pseuds/Kyle15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac, wait, come back!"</p><p>Scott had blown his chance at happiness, and for what? He would do anything to fix this, and with the help of Mama McCall and Stiles, he goes after Isaac. Is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

“Isaac, wait, come back!” 

Scott was standing on his porch, watching the love of his life walk out into the rain and away from him. Isaac’s sweater was soaked through from the rain after seconds, but still he kept going, his back rigid and his fists clenched. Though Isaac wouldn’t let Scott see, they both knew there were tears falling, mixing with the rain. Scott had blown his chance at happiness, and for what? He slammed his hand into the wall of the house hard, making his hand ache. 

How could he do this to Isaac? What the fuck was wrong with him? How did he let it get so out of hand? One moment Danny was in the living room with Scott, swirling a glass of wine over lunch, next minute Isaac has found the two of them in bed together. The devastated look on Isaac’s face replays inside Scott’s mind, a scratched tape that he can’t turn off. His poor, adorable Isaac… What had he done?

Danny was just there. That’s all it really was. Isaac and how clingy he had become had annoyed Scott, like a kicked puppy that kept coming back. He didn’t think anything of it when Danny lent in close. He didn’t think anything of it when they started taking off each other’s clothes. Scott only really thought once the bedroom door had slammed behind Isaac. He threw on whatever clothes he could find and chased after his boyfriend, but it was too late. He had destroyed the best thing in his life.

Scott glanced down at his clothes and found that he was wearing Danny’s shirt. Surely Isaac had seen it. A cry tore from Scott’s throat as he sunk down against the wall, down until he pulled up into a foetal position beside the door. He ripped Danny’s shirt over his head and flung it across the porch. His entire body shuddered and hiccupped as he wept his eyes out on the ground.

They had been happy. Anyone could’ve seen that. Stiles constantly reminded Scott to not let what he and Isaac had go to waste, and what did Scott do? Exactly that. So what if Isaac was a bit clingy? So what if he always wanted to be around? Perhaps, Scott reasoned, he wouldn’t have done this if he’d just paid more attention to the boy he loved. He did love Isaac, truly, madly, and deeply. But he took it all for granted, just for some meaningless sex. To make matters worse, it wasn’t even good sex.

Scott wiped his eyes on the corner of his sleeves as he heard footsteps approaching the doorway. Danny hesitantly peeked his head around the corner, searching until he found Scott on the ground.

“Um… do you want me to go?” Danny murmured softly, Scott refusing to look at him. Danny dropped Scott’s grey sweater to the floor beside him.  
“Please,” Scott managed to croak back quietly. If he said anything more, he was afraid he would lose it. He only stared solemnly at the porch floor, watching Danny’s converses out of the corner of his eye. He watched the boy grab his shirt, walk down the stairs and unlock his car. Quickly, Scott was left alone.

He stayed like that for hours, reluctantly pulling on the grey sweater as the chilly afternoon breeze began to set in. The rain swirled around in the air, occasionally spraying Scott when an odd waft of rain mist hit him. Before long, Scott registered the sound of a car pulling up in his driveway. The familiar slamming of his mother’s car door pulled him from his state; looking up to his mother before bursting into tears again. Melissa rushed up the few stairs to the porch and held onto her son in a warm hug.

“What happened, baby?” she softly cooed, Scott resting his head just below her shoulder.  
“Isaac,” Scott eventually cried in the most devastating way his mother had ever heard, hiccupping and sputtering, willing the word to come out. Melissa stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head, pulling her boy closer.

“Scotty, it’s okay. I’m sure you can fix whatever happened. What happened?” she asked gently, grabbing Scott by the shoulders lightly to make him look at her. He only stared at her sadly, before shaking his head and wiping tears from his eyes.

“Ok, I appreciate the fact that you don’t want to tell me. But I can’t help you if you don’t,” she informed Scott. He remained silent, so Melissa did the only thing she could think of that might help.

She called Stiles.

Eventually the familiar roar of Stiles’ jeep was heard pulling into the driveway. The gangly teenager stumbled out of his car and made his way over to Scott. Melissa met him half way, explaining what she knew about Scott’s condition so far.

Scott watched as Stiles adopted a sympathetic face and made his way over to Scott. Stiles sat down next to his best friend on the floor of the porch, placing his arm around him. This only made Scott more upset, setting on a new wave of tears. 

Through spluttering and sobbing, Scott eventually muttered out, “I don’t know why this is happening. I’m not usually like this… but… I- Isaa-,” he got out through his tears.

“I know, buddy. Isaac has got you good, and when something happens you reserve the right to be upset. What did he do?” Stiles asked caringly, nudging up against Scott.

“No! No, he didn’t do anything! It was all me, and I was stupid. So unbelievably fucking stupid. I can’t believe I did that to him, Stiles, I’m just so horrible. I don’t deserve Isaac one bit, not at all,” Scott cried, digging his fingernails into his calf.

“What did you do, then?” Stiles rephrased, glancing at Melissa who was leaning against the pole by the stairs. Scott hesitated slightly before answering.

“I cheated on him. I invited Danny over for lunch and I don’t know why, but I cheated on him. Isaac caught us together and stormed out before I could say anything. He had more than a right to be mad, and I don’t blame him. I wouldn’t want to talk to me either. I’m a terrible person and I’ve destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to me. That’s what I did!”

Stiles and Scott’s mother sat in silence, mentally communicating with one another through expressions. Scott didn’t notice, still staring down the crack in the patio floor, thinking of the crushed look on Isaac’s face. 

“Scott, we don’t need to know any more. We don’t need to know why you did it; we just know you need to fix it. You love Isaac, right?” Stiles asked forcefully to grab Scott’s attention.

“Yes, so, so much”.

“Than you need to go fix this. Do whatever it takes to get Isaac to forgive you. I’m giving you this advice as a friend, but if you do manage to fix this and betray Isaac like that ever again, I will not be afraid to slap you silly. Do you understand?” Stiles finished, looking at Scott as he waited for an answer.

“Yes,” Scott replied, nodding as the last of his tears fell down his cheek. 

“Good. Now wipe up your face, you look gross. Then go to Isaac’s place, apologise, play a song from a boom box, sing a song, scream your feelings at his window until he acknowledges you. He mightn’t forgive you immediately, but you have to try,” Stiles advised, drawing a thin smile from Scott.

Stiles got up and helped Scott off the ground. He used Scott’s sleeve to wipe the tears from the boy’s face, and patted him on the back. Scott nodded appreciatively at both Stiles and his mother. He thought for a moment before stepping out into the rain, following the familiar path to Isaac’s house.

Scott really hoped that Isaac had gone home. Who else would he go to? Scott was his best friend in the whole world, but he obviously couldn’t come to Scott with this. Maybe Erica, or Boyd? Scott momentarily imagined Isaac going to Derek with his relationship problems and giggled lightly at what Derek’s reaction would’ve been. No, Scott knew Isaac had gone home. 

The rain quickly soaked Scott through, his hair becoming curly and wet, his sweater almost weighing him down, but he didn’t care. He could only think of the first time he realised he was in love with Isaac. It was a simple thing. They’d been dating about six months. They were eating together on what could be considered a romantic date. The candles were lit, the table was set, and they were having a really good time. In one moment, Isaac had looked up at Scott and laughed at one of his stupid jokes, snorting and all. It was that smile, that look on his boyfriend’s face that made Scott realise he was in love. The thought had blown him down and he especially remembered being overly happy that evening.

Too soon, Scott found himself standing in the rain outside of Isaac’s house. Thankfully, after his father had died, Isaac was the only resident of the house. Scott appreciated this, as he didn’t want anyone else to interrupt or embarrass Scott by asking what he was doing here.

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. The lights were on in Isaac’s room and Scott could see his shadow moving behind the drawn blinds. Scott didn’t want to wreck the window by throwing rocks at it or anything, so he knocked on the door instead. Isaac didn’t answer; maybe he couldn’t hear Scott. He banged on the door and yelled Isaac’s name, begging him to come down stairs, but to no avail. 

Scott stood in the rain for over an hour trying to get his boyfriend’s – maybe ex-boyfriend’s – attention. He was freezing and soaked, not wanting to give up on Isaac. In a last ditch attempt, Scott rang Isaac’s cell phone. He prayed that he would pick up. It had rung four times, and Scott was about to give up himself when he heard the line pick up.

Silence filled the phone call; Isaac’s uneven breathing reverbed down the line.

“What do you want?” Isaac asked detachedly, his voice breaking slightly at the end of his question.

“Isaac, I only want you to come downstairs. Please come downstairs,” Scott pleaded, staring up at the window.

More silence was made before Isaac replied curtly, “Fine”.

Scott moved onto Isaac’s porch and waited outside the door. He jumped nervously from foot to foot, trying to keep his emotion in check so that he didn’t just burst into tears when Isaac opened the door.

The door was pulled opened, slowly revealing Isaac’s dishevelled figure. His cheeks were covered in tear marks, his nose red and runny. His hair was a complete mess, but Scott didn’t mind whatsoever.

They stood there in silence before Scott began his apology.

“Isaac, please, please, please know that I am so sorry. I regret doing what I did so much,” he began, deliberately not saying that he cheated on Isaac. 

“It meant absolutely nothing to me. I was just frustrated and annoyed at you for no good reason, and you totally didn’t deserve what I did to you. I feel absolutely terrible and have no good excuse. He was just there, and I have never regretted something so much in my entire life. You mean everything to me, Isaac. I love you. Please forgive me”, Scott pleaded desperately, churning his face up in sorrow.

“Forgive you?!? Forgive you? Why should I forgive you, exactly, Scott? You say that I mean everything to you, and yet you find it necessary to sleep with someone else that obviously isn’t me,” Isaac yelled back fiercely, sniffling as a new wave of tears began. “How could I possibly forgive you for that? You tore my heart out as if it were nothing, stamped all over everything our relationship has ever stood for. You tell me you love me, you tell me that the last two years of our lives have meant something to you, but have no problem betraying all that for some supposedly meaningless sex! Tell me, exactly, how and why should I forgive you?”

Scott flinched as the words he knew he deserved set in. He never thought he’d hear those words from Isaac, and it was breaking his heart to see how badly he had hurt his boyfriend. 

“Isaac, I’m not expecting you to forgive me right away. I know that it won’t be easy, but I would love for you to try. You mean everything to me, I love you more than life itself, and never wanted to hurt you,” Scott implored.

“Never wanted to hurt me?! So it would’ve been fine for you to go about screwing Danny if I didn’t find out? If I didn’t get hurt by it all?” Isaac shouted back, poking Scott in the chest with his index finger.

“No! No, no, no, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean to sleep with Danny; I had no conscious intention of doing so. He just lent in so close and I fell. I fell into his trap. Not to say it’s entirely his fault, but I didn’t come on to him first. That doesn’t excuse me for what I did though. I know that what I did was horrible, and you should know that I feel just as horrible. Isaac, please find the heart to forgive me for what I did. I haven’t ever loved someone like I love you before, and I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Scott cried, tears falling to match those falling down Isaac’s cheeks.

Isaac deliberated, sniffing and pulling an especially upset face. Scott knew that face and he hoped it meant what he thought it did. 

“How do I know you’re not just going to do this to me again?” tears streaming down Isaac’s face.

“You don’t. But I swear on everything that is good in this world that I will work to fix this. You mean so much to me, so much that I would do anything you asked to make this all okay again. To make us okay again. To make sure I see your amazing smile, to laugh with, to hold, to love you with everything I have. My heart aches and bleeds at the thought of living without you, and to know that it would all be my fault is too much to bear. Forgive me? Please? I’ll do anything,” Scott finished, his eyes pleading and begging Isaac to take him back. He waited patiently for Isaac’s response, willing to wait until the end of time for the words that come out of his mouth.

“Well…” Isaac began, his eyes searching Scott’s face sadly, “will you come take a nap with me? All of this crying and yelling has made me tired”.

Scott gave a small grin before replying.

“Absolutely”.

Isaac smiled before pulling Scott in for a kiss. They passionately embraced each other, the beginning of a new start. Isaac pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Scott by the collar of his sweater. 

“I don’t forgive you. Not yet. But can you promise me that you will never do this to me again? I love you too, but I can’t go through that ever again. It hurt way too much. So much so that I’m wondering why I’m giving you a second chance. But Scott, can you promise me that you will never hurt me like this ever again?” Isaac asked.

“Never again,” Scott replied with a shy smile, before kissing his boyfriend back intensely. They were both covered in tears and were sticky and emotional, but Scott felt how good it was to be back in Isaac’s arms.

They eventually made their way to Isaac’s bed for a nap, as promised. Nothing sexual had to happen (and mightn’t happen for a long while), but it was enough for Scott. To be lying there with Isaac was everything to him. To feel his familiar warmth spread love and affection through his body as they warmed up to each other, the cold from the rain evaporating. There, right in that moment, Scott again knew he was in love, but this time, he wasn’t going to take it for granted. He made a vow to himself to never take their relationship for granted. Never again.


End file.
